


【影日】Delicious Season【R-18】

by 時舞 (tokimai)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, 姫初め
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokimai/pseuds/%E6%99%82%E8%88%9E
Summary: 2017年的新年，@巴西
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 31





	【影日】Delicious Season【R-18】

接到影山电话的时候，日向正驻足在超市的货架前比较着手里的两颗西蓝花。

头顶上的广播里正唱着欢快的歌，对面货架边上一对男女在争论着什么，让电话里的声音显得有些遥远。

“日向。”

沉静的声音叫着自己的名字，带着空旷的回音。电话的对面，那个人的背后，充满官方感的女声在用英文播报着些什么。那种独有的回声让日向一下子就猜到了他现在的状况。

“啊，影山？是在机场吗？”

“嗯，在美国了。等下转机去亚…亚特兰大。”听筒对面影山淡淡地说道。

“你…目的地的名字好歹记住啊！”

“啰嗦！”被抓住了吐槽的机会，影山一下子心虚地提高了音量，让日向忍不住笑了出来。

“你那边，好吵啊。”

“啊，我现在在超市。”

广播里的歌像是唱到了高潮部分，刚才还在争论着的男女一边跟着音乐晃动身体，一边推着车从日向身边走过。今天的超市比平时更为热闹，来来往往的购物车里每一辆都塞满了酒和食物，每一个角落都在循坏播放着已经听到起茧的新年快乐歌。

他正穿着短袖，中央空调正吹着冷气，这个城市却到处都在唱着新年快乐。

每每意识到这件事，都会有一种奇妙的感觉油然而生。

这是日向在巴西的第一个新年。明天就是2016年的最后一天了，超市也在使尽所有法子催促人们进行一年里最后的狂欢。

“你那边，现在几点？”

“嗯？晚上7点。”

“我这边5点。”影山犹豫了下说道，“下次落地的时候你应该已经睡了吧。”

他知道影山到亚特兰大后还要再转机一次。

上一次通话是什么时候呢？日向歪起脑袋思考起来。12小时的时差，半个地球的距离，太阳从这边升起的同时也在那边落下，你吃着晚餐的时候我正是早餐，这是他们唯一交集的时间带。

电波来来往往，在地球上空织出一张细密的网。自己的比赛，别人的比赛，今天的练习，明天的练习，像是在吃饭时间交换着各自的排球日记。他的话题总是一个接一个，就像高中时从坂之下起的那几百米的放学路，记忆里是肉包子的味道，而现在是每天都会变化的早餐或晚餐。

影山起飞的时候这边还是半夜，今天的早餐就像少了什么一样，若有若无的饥饿感围绕了他一整天。这种感觉他有印象，还是小学的时候想在晚饭前吃巧克力棒，妈妈打下他的手说，“你这叫馋”。

上一次听到影山的声音还是昨天的这个时候，想到这点日向不禁有些感动。

同时一种欢快的感觉在身体里爬升。

12小时的飞行，把他们的时差缩短到了2小时。

但是要跨越赤道，到南半球的巴西，还需要再12个小时。

再次想要感叹自己真的是跑到了一个这么远的地方，又切实地有了距离正在缩短的实感。

只要再睡下、再醒来他就能见到影山了。

“嗯！”日向也忍不住提高了音调，“等我醒了，就去机场接你！”

广播里的新年快乐歌越发热闹了起来。

***

“你好黑啊。”

里约热内卢国际机场的到达出口，影山见到他的第一句话，一边说着就抓起了日向的手臂。

日向的肤色本来是偏白的，小时候去海边疯玩，也是在晒黑前先晒伤的体质。所以高中的时候就算是夏天，他再怎么在外面跑也是比影山白。而这里的阳光和日本不同，日复一日地就被染上了像当地人一样的颜色。虽然有晒黑了的自觉，但真的和影山的手摆在一起，现在的肤色差还是让他自己也吓了一跳。

在飞机上吹了一晚上冷气的手冰冰凉的，碰得小麦色的皮肤上起了鸡皮疙瘩，手肘内侧被大拇指抚过的时候有一些痒痒的。日向傻傻地盯着肤色差发呆，影山也丝毫没有松手的意思。

上午的阳光照进纯白色的机场里，恰到好处的反光让室内明亮得一点阴影都没有。这个国家的人好像从不会惧怕紫外线一般，唯有中央空调在抗议般地轰鸣。

“差点没认出来。”影山居高临下地盯着他的脸，像是盯着什么新奇的玩具。

要说差点没认出来，你才是吧。日向心想。

影山的比赛，他一场不漏地全都看了。但排球比赛不会盯着脸拍特写，现在面对变了发型露出额头的影山，还是怎么看都不习惯。

像国见一样。如果这么说的话，影山绝对会发火，而且怎么说，总觉得很对不起国见。所以日向决定还是不说出口。

“什么啊，你又不是第一次看到。”缓缓地抽出手臂，他转身往出口的方向走去。

真的见到了确实很开心，但是自己的心跳是不是有点太快了？甚至有点不敢去看影山的脸，不敢被影山盯着看。

“回去是明天晚上？”

“嗯。”

“总觉得，有点抱歉……你难得的假期。”

职业选手基本是没什么假期的，特别是像阿德勒这样的强队，就算非赛季时也是一周六天练习，虽然这一点让日向很是羡慕，但也意味着一年里唯一的连续休假就只有新年的这几天。加上日本的赛季也正是在这几个月，V Premier再加上天皇杯、是重要比赛最密集的时期。影山回去后马上就得投入赛前的集中训练，而来一趟巴西，单程就要花掉一天半的时间，在这里停留的时间也只剩下一天半而已，超过2/3的时间不是在机场超长待机、就是窝在飞机狭窄的座位上。

本来应该是回到宫城的老家，和家人团聚、好好休养生息的四天半。

日向抬头看了眼影山，却被一掌按住了脑袋。

“难得的假期所以才要过来啊呆子。”

“你比赛真的没问题吗？”

“啊？你是觉得我会懈怠比赛吗？！”

“不会！”

被按住的脑袋有些生疼，他可怜的头皮很久没受到这样的虐待了。几乎是用喊出来地表示了否定，影山才收回了手。

机场里的冷气比影山的手指还要冷，里约的室内一年到头都是如此。但刚才被碰触过的地方却残留着像是要融化他皮肤的体温，连冷气都吹不散。

***

一年的最后一天，这个城市的人大都早早地进入了假期，但日向的日程表还是一样忙碌。就像影山不会因为他而强行挤出时间懈怠眼前的比赛，他也不会因为影山的到来而删减自己的日常训练。虽然打工请假了，但等他的沙排训练结束也已经将近傍晚。

正确地说，是等那场临时比赛结束。原本只是想看看沙排的训练，没想到结束后碰到了日向的熟人，一听说是和及川交过手的人，影山头脑一热也站到了球网前。

戴上从日向的朋友那里借来的墨镜和帽子，久违地又和日向站在了球网的一边。海边的风总是在变，脚下的沙子绵软而沉重，连球的手感也完全不一样。名字里明明同样带着排球两个字，打起来却是完全不同的运动。好在沙排的规则因为高中的时候一直看到日向看比赛的视频，他多少也懂一些。而身边的日向俨然已经是个职业沙排选手的样子，而且，在沙子上也跳得相当高，丝毫不逊色于在室内的地板上。这种久违的惊讶感让他想起初三遇到日向的那场比赛，让人怀念。

比赛结束的时候，日向勾着他的肩膀，向球网对面的两个当地人说了一堆听不懂的语言。飘进耳朵里唯一认识的单词只有partner和Olympic。

被比自己矮了将近20公分的人揽着肩膀，影山只觉得弓着背难受极了。他不知道日向和对方在说什么，只是从日向口中冒出的葡萄牙语让他看起来有些陌生，影山只是沉默地站着，眼角看到晒黑了的皮肤上汗水在太阳下反着光，有些目眩。

“影山，你去那边坐着等我吧。”似乎是结束了这场他听不懂的对话，日向松开了手，回头指了指沙滩的一角后拖着那两个人走了。

在快要和道路交接的地方，有一片树荫，三三两两的有人正坐着。日向指着的就是那里。

他点了点头，走过去找了片没人的位置坐下。高大而笔直的树干在头顶吐出宽大的剑形叶子，像怒张的手掌，在傍晚的暖风里发出哗哗的声音。可能是棕榈树、也可能是椰子树，他并不认识，这里不管是树还是建筑，都和日本完全不同。落日把海平面上无限延伸的天空染成了艳丽的玫红色，海水和沙滩也被浓重的橘色覆盖了，在和天空连接的地方交汇成了发黑的蓝。

这就是地球的背面，在日本见不到的景色。他本来就对风景没有太大的兴趣，到里约也不是来旅游的，所以从没去注意过。在这里坐下后，他才第一次有了身在异国的意识，但不可思议的是一点都不觉得慌张。

很快日向就一个人回来了，手里举着两个冰淇淋。

“那两个小气鬼，听说你是室内排球的奥林匹克选手后，连蛋白粉都不肯请，只肯请冰淇淋了。”

一边抿着冰淇淋的尖尖在影山身边坐下，日向把手中另一个冰淇淋递了过来。

“还是赌东西的吗？”

“那兄弟俩喜欢找门外汉比赛，赢了就要对方请他们喝啤酒，啊，不过他们人挺好的！”

“我看起来像门外汉吗？”

日向转头看了看影山阴沉的脸。

“沙排的啦，我和大王，一开始也输给他们了，不过那是我刚到这边的时候！”

影山点了点头，觉得这个结果算是自己赢了及川。

“partner，是在说我吗？”

“啊就是，搭档啦。” 日向一边说着，一边专心地舔着手中的冰淇淋。

12月的里约还是炎夏，傍晚的气温也足够让冰淇淋就这样在手中融化，不快点吃掉的话。顺着日向鲜红的舌尖滑过的地方，白色的冰淇淋像春天的山雪一样失去了形状，随时都要滴落下来。

“沙排不是两个人的吗，你在这边没有队友吗？”

“嗯…这边的组队本来就很松散，可以随便地解散、换搭档，而且我本来就是来修行的，所以想和各种不同的人组队、和不同的人交手，所以也不和固定的人搭档，不过——”

日向停下来，舔了舔吃到了嘴角上的冰淇淋。

“怎么沙排也是和你一起打最有趣啊。”

日向所有的心情都写在脸上，就算他现在没有看着影山，影山看着他的侧脸也能明白。

带着微微的不甘而轻轻崛起的嘴唇，因为冰淇淋的糖分还带着粘腻的颜色。但是在笑着，笑到像是要融化在落日的余晖里。

刚才在沙滩上给日向托球的时候，他也有过那么一瞬间在想就是为了这一球也值得他花上3天的时间往返地球的对面。

“化了哦。”

“哎？啊！”

抓住日向拿着冰淇淋的手，果然，边缘部分已经开始融化，滴落在虎口上、顺着骨节流向了手腕的奶油被他就着手舔掉，被冰淇淋带走了热量的皮肤在影山的舌头下又被带回了热量。就这样顺势舔上去，虎口的褶皱、指缝间柔软的皮肤，全都是冰淇淋的甜味。刚才被日向舔过的部分还在融化、滴落。他顺着蛋筒又舔上去，把快要化掉的这些部分舔得一干二净，才肯松手。

傍晚的风吹了起来，日向的脸变得通红。

让人很想要吻上去。

“回去吧？”影山正想要这么说的时候，从不远处的海滩上传来了嘈杂的音乐声。

不仅仅是音乐声，还有歌声，人群的欢呼声，突然变得吵闹非凡。他这才意识到这边沙滩上的人也越来越多，不知不觉间已经快要站满了。

日向也唰得站了起来。

“糟了，忘了今天这里有跨年活动！”

飞快地啃完剩下的冰淇淋，日向抓住影山的手就要往人群的反方向冲去。

“啊？什么情况？”

“影山想留在这里喝酒听歌狂欢跨年吗？”

“不想。”

“那就快走，不然就很难出去了！”

在30度的新年夜里逆着人流前进，非要说的话大概和日本夏天的烟花大会差不多吧。

高中的时候曾有过那么一次他们去了乌野的烟花大会。

没有穿浴衣，只是练习结束后大家抱着去饱餐一顿的心情就这样穿着T恤去了，像今天一样。

高中男生的胃怎么都填不满，炒面、章鱼烧、烤鱿鱼，最后吃刨冰的时候日向吐出舌头给他看，被染成了奇怪的粉红色。

被日向抓着手腕，他们在人群中缓慢地移动着。擦肩而过的人都在往沙滩走去，有些人举着酒杯，有些人已经喝醉。潮湿的空气中混合着酒精的气味和来自海风的咸味，在密集的人流里更显得闷热。

前进的道路变得越来越窄，感觉随时都会被冲散。

更像烟花大会了。

记忆里乌野的烟花大会也并不大，但仿佛附近镇的人都来了，烟花快开始的时候不宽的街上被挤得水泄不通，等他回过神来，身边已经站满了不认识的人，只看到稍远的位置橙色的脑袋被淹没在人群里。

他一般骂着呆子一边想往那边挤，明明个子那么高手那么长，涌动的人流却让他怎么也抓不住日向伸过来的手。

就像今天一样。

喝醉的人走路东倒西歪，一个踉跄就让整个人群像多米诺骨牌般往这边推了过来。

“喂，日向…”

突然的力量让被抓住的手腕松开了，日向手心的温度从皮肤上滑过。一瞬间影山感到了和人潮一起涌来的慌张，这里不是他们的家乡，是异国，身边的人说着他听不懂的语言。如果在里约走散的话，他还能找得到日向吗？

他连忙伸手去抓，但是日向的动作更快。回过神来手已经先被握住了。更意外的是日向紧接而来的行为。他的指尖从影山的指缝间划过，变成了十指相扣的状态。

日向从来不喜欢在外面这样亲昵。虽然他也无所谓，但是印象中日向从未这样主动过。

“喂，这里是外面哦。”

“今天例外！”

日向没有看他，只是一心看着前方，寻找着人与人之间的突破口。

是的，这里的所有人都沉浸在跨年的喜悦里，还剩没几个小时2016年就要结束了，没有人会注意他们。

他抓紧了日向的手，仿佛要把手指嵌进去一般。得寸进尺地摩挲着紧扣着的手指，像是在夸奖，又像是挑逗。

“你，变大胆了啊。”

“比不上你！！”

日向牵着他走在前面，话变得越来越少。

地球上的所有热都来自于太阳。影山也不记得是从哪里得来的这个知识，在南国似乎也一样适用。

天色暗下来后，白天的暑气也散去了。他不记得自己走了多久，只是从狂欢的人群中逃离时，已经完全是夜里了，路灯不知何时都亮了起来。附近的公交在今天都停了，但人还在源源不断地朝海边涌去。

在沙滩上跨年似乎是巴西的习俗，就像日本人则是去庙里敲钟一样。影山对新年一直没有太大的感触，高中的时候新年就意味着春高，他和日向每天都加练到天黑，然后在夹杂着雪花的寒风里走过那条漆黑的坂道。

已经两年过去了。

到日向住的公寓还需要再走十几分钟。

走出主干道后，人明显少了许多，风也变凉快了。

行道树上鲜艳的花在夜里散发出浓烈的香味。

谁都没有松手的意思。

从离开狂欢的人群开始，他们就放慢了脚步，这里的路和日本不同，铺满了崎岖不平的石块，走在上面的感觉也是新奇的。日向的家离海边不算太远，就算是悠闲地散步，十几分钟也过得很快，被低矮的热带植物环绕着的那栋白色公寓转眼就在眼前了。

日向拿出钥匙开了门，又在一片黑暗中摸索着打开了电灯的开关。

他知道日向有个室友，但是这里看上去一个人都没有。

“这边是起居室，是共享空间，不过，”日向顿了顿，“佩德罗他新年回自己家去了。”

“你的房间呢？”

“这边。”日向低低地说，拉过影山一直紧扣着的手，抬头吻了上去。

日向的房间并不大，东西也不多，但是在去注意这些之前，他已经把日向按倒在了床上。

暴力地脱掉他的T恤，像是迫切地拆一份迟到的生日礼物。

他喜欢日向的腹肌。因为每次舔这里，日向都会有很明显的反应，非常可爱。

一直往下，直到血管越来越明显的地方，稀疏地出现和发色一样的体毛。

橙皮巧克力。

影山的脑袋里突然蹦出来这样一个词。

也许在儿时他也曾获得过一个巧克力礼盒。

橙皮巧克力带着浓重的橙子芳香，和巧克力的香味混在一起，猛烈地直击他的脑髓深处，未知但是让人上瘾的味道。

黑巧克力带着微微的苦味。是赤道的烈日，是海边的风，是起茧的手肘和坚实的小腿，舌尖像汗水一样划过脖子在锁骨处徘徊，他喜欢这种苦味，像是在述说着可可真正的魅力。

还有牛奶巧克力，藏在T恤和短裤、还有沙排的背心之下。舌头舔过日晒的痕迹，被牛奶中和后巧克力柔软的甜香在口腔中扩散开来，在若有若无的分界线之内的，是恋人的味道。用手指搓弄日向的胸口，把吻落在小腹，他的恋人就会忍不住反弓起身体。

唯一的一颗草莓巧克力，被留在大腿的根部。抓住结实的肌肉，吮吸内侧皮肤最薄弱的地方，草莓可爱的酸味隐藏在牛奶巧克力中，微红的颜色透露出色情的气息。

最后是白巧克力。剥掉最后一颗糖纸，只有这里是记忆中的肤色。据说白巧克力并不是真正的巧克力，所以比其他地方要更来得甜美吗？坚硬而又柔软，填满了整个口腔，是奶油般细腻的滋味。全世界只有他才知道的味道。

啊，要快点吃掉才行，在融化之前。

蜂蜜色的眼睛融化出泪水，让眼角也变得微红。

巧克力只是正餐前的小食，会呼唤来更深的饥饿。

精神的饥饿感驱使他来到地球的背面，追逐仅仅36小时的饱餐。

从意识到四肢，他看着身下的恋人，抚摸着他的脸颊，试图擦去顺着眼角滑落的泪水，贪婪到想把这些全都变成自己的一部分。

为什么日向只有一个呢。

如果世上有两个日向就好了，一个在巴西修行，一个在日本站在自己身旁。

为什么自己只有一个呢。

如果世上有两个自己就好了，一个在日本比赛，一个在巴西站在他身边。

或者这个房间里时间的流动能变慢一些也好。

在飞机上的时候希望快一点，再快一点，现在又觉得时间就像刚才滴落在手腕上的冰淇淋一样融化了、蒸发了，捉摸不透它的形状。

有时那么长，有时又那么短。

日向像是看透了他的想法一般，抓住了影山的手。

像回来的路上那样十指相扣，贴近唇边，亲吻，舌头舔过虎口的褶皱、指缝间柔软的皮肤，就像影山对他做的那样。

从指尖开始被含进嘴里，小心地不让牙齿碰到，只是一下又一下地舔着。

鲜红的舌尖让影山想到傍晚沙滩边上被日向舔得失去了形状的冰淇淋。

像是要把自己吃掉一般。

窗外突然传来了欢呼声，还有烟花嗖地飞上天空，然后砰地炸裂的声音，把没开灯的房间照得忽明忽暗。

明天如果能去体育馆的话想让他接接看自己的发球，想看看他在地板上可以跳到多高，想让他再打一打自己的托球。

但是这些现在都和他没有关系，就像窗外的烟花和热闹都传不到这个房间里。

他必须快点把日向吃掉才行，在融化之前。


End file.
